


The Masquerade Party

by legaciesfanatic



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legaciesfanatic/pseuds/legaciesfanatic
Summary: Josie has always had a crush on Penelope. What will happen when Josie accidentally gets invited to Penelope's party?
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. The invitation

Josie Saltzman always had a crush on Penelope Park. Penelope always walked around school like a boss, she had a great sense of style, and she always had sass.  
She never gave Josie the time of day. I mean who would. 

The bell was about to ring to announce the end of school.

The bell rang, and Josie grabbed her books and headed to her locker. She opened her locker and found an invitation.  
She opened the invitation and it read 

You have been invited to Penelope Park's Masquerade Party  
Dress is formal, and wear a mask  
Bring the ticket to the party

Lost for words, Josie set the invitation down. This had been the talk of the whole school. Everyone wanted to go, but not everyone was invited.  
If you were part of Penelope's inner circle, you were invited.

Josie shut her locker, and went outside to find Lizzie. As she met Lizzie, Lizzie looped arms with her, and started talking a mile a minute.

"I am seeing all these people get invited to Penelope's party tonight. Like who would be that desperate to ask her if you got invited. Not me."

We were waking to Lizzie's car, and I had to hold back a laugh. Lizzie has always wanted to be friends with Penelope. She wanted to be part of the it crowd.

We finally reached the car, and when we got in Lizzie was still talking about Penelope.

"I wonder who got invited to the party." As Lizzie started the car, and drove out of the parking lot, I smiled to myself because I got invited, and she didn't.


	2. The Outfit

Lizzie is still going on and own about Penelope's party. I didn't even realize we got home. I got out of the car,  
and walk into the house.

When I go to my room, I shut the door and start doing my homework. I look at the clock, and realize I need to get ready for the party. 

I open up my closet, and I debate about what I should wear. I could wear a pant suit, or I could wear a dress. All of a sudden, Lizzie  
barges into my room.

"Let me see you invitation." She grabs my backpack, and searches for it. "Lizzie, why do you want to see it?" Me being clueless as to what she is trying   
to do.

"Don't worry about it. Also, I am taking your pant suit." She takes my invitation and my pant suit and leaves my room. I am still in shock at what just happens,  
but I just shake my head, and pull out my dress.

I walk into the bathroom, and take a shower. All I can think about is how lucky I am to be invited to the party. I get out of the shower and dry off.  
I walk back into my room, and put on my dress. I hear Lizzie taking a shower.

I go into her room, and find my invitation on her desk. I see that she has copied my invitation. I take my invitation from her desk, and go back to my room.

I kneel down by my bed, and pull out a box. Inside the box, is a bunch of masquerade masks. I pull out another box. Inside, is my favorite pair of shoes. I pick the blue and silver mask. I stand up , and put the mask on my desk. I put the shoes next to my desk. I sit down and start to comb my hair. 

Then I hear Lizzie yell, " it is time to go to the party." I look at myself in the mirror, and just sigh. Of course I have no time to put any makeup on. I put the mask on, and I look  
at myself in the mirror. I am wearing a navy blue dress, with silver shoes, with my blue and silver masquerade mask. 

"Hurry up." I can hear Lizzie yelling from down the stairs. I grab my invitation, and I walk down the stairs, I see that Lizzie is not wearing a mask. "You know that you need to wear a mask right?" "I don't have one." Lizzie opens the door, and walks to her car.

As I follow her, I am just smiling at the fact that this night might actually go my way. I get into the car, and we start driving.

Everyone knows where Penelope lives. She live in a mansion at the other side of time. When we pull up to her house, I see that so many people have showed up.  
We get out of the car and we start walking to Penelope's front door.

Lizzie and I get pushed apart by a group of people. I am kind of glad, because I know Lizzie's invitation is fake and I don't want to be associated with her tonight.  
I am walking up to the door, and I see Lizzie arguing with the person checking invitations.

"Of course this is real, do you think I would show up to the party with a fake invitation. I am party of Penelope's square." I role my eyes, because Lizzie  
is not able to get in. The person at the door tells Lizzie to go away. I see her walking back to her car looking mad.

I walk to the door. "Invitation please." I hand my invitation to them, and I get ushered into the house. 

When I walk into the house, the first thing I notice is the chandelier. As I am staring at the chandelier, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and  
see Penelope. She is wearing a red dress with a plunging neck line, and a diamond necklace. I am drawn to her necklace.

"My eyes are up here babe." I realize I am staring, and look up at Penelope and start blushing. We make eye contact and she says, "so who are you."


End file.
